


糖果《XXX》(下)

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 这篇肯定（底气不足）会有番外因为你懂我也懂的原因，番外也只能存活在AO3哈哈哈。等到番外完成以后，会把上下番外整理之后一起发一次。鞠躬。





	糖果《XXX》(下)

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇肯定（底气不足）会有番外  
> 因为你懂我也懂的原因，番外也只能存活在AO3哈哈哈。  
> 等到番外完成以后，会把上下番外整理之后一起发一次。  
> 鞠躬。

-

主动分开的臀缝里已经是湿漉漉的一片，不需要再用什么润滑剂。

田柾国觉得自己这样很丢脸，但也忍不住拉着闵玧其的手往下摸去：“我......第一次......”  
闵玧其猜到他要说什么，连忙开口：“alpha的信息素对你也有影响，所以......”闵玧其捏着田柾国的耳垂，“不用害羞，也不用一直把脸埋在我胸口。你要是觉得不自在，我可以闭上眼睛，反正那里很好找。”  
“嗯。”田柾国抿着嘴巴不说话，很快就感觉到闵玧其的手指在入口轻轻探了一下。  
“很湿。”闵玧其嘴唇贴着田柾国的嘴唇，用极小的音量呢喃般开口：“而且好小。”

“我不知道，你不用告诉我。”田柾国手指揪着闵玧其的衣服，“你闭眼睛了吗？”  
“闭了。”闵玧其忍着笑：“我有告诉过你吧？第一次见面我真的以为你是未成年。当时我在想，这个未成年也太能打了。不过想那么多也没想到你是omega。”  
田柾国的手指放过了那块可怜的布料，改为抚摸闵玧其的锁骨：“那你会很失望吗？”  
“不。我觉得这是大奖。”闵玧其慢慢插入一根食指，“这样，可以吗？”

因为那些充沛的体液，其实第一根手指的进入相当顺利。  
“可以。”田柾国轻轻抬起右脚压在了闵玧其的腰上，“你可以......手指......再进去一点。”  
闵玧其用那只已经弄湿的手扶了一把田柾国的大腿，把人拉的更近了。“那我要换中指。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为......”闵玧其含住他的嘴唇，“我的中指最长。”

怎么想都觉得现在的姿势太羞耻。  
田柾国腰和屁股下面都垫着枕头，双腿屈膝踩在床上，屁股咬着闵玧其的中指浑身都在发抖。明明只是手指，心里却生出一种已经被性器操进去的奇妙感觉。  
闵玧其的中指只负责左右轻轻晃动，深入或是浅出全都由田柾国自己操控。他上面是一件T恤，下半身光着，但脚上还穿着袜子。田柾国偷偷睁开眼看着再熟悉不过的天花板——某个角落有渗过水的痕迹，那痕迹的形状就像是一朵元，一朵他可以躺在上面摇摇晃晃、晕乎乎的云。

闵玧其不停亲吻着田柾国的膝盖，“舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国的喉咙发紧，“舒、舒服。”  
“用手指就这么舒服吗？”闵玧其笑笑，把曾经探访过对方体内的食指伸直了插进去，“两根，现在是两根手指了。”  
田柾国咽下口中的唾液，“我......我知道。”  
“你怎么知道？”闵玧其继续追问，“里面，好挤。”他的手指像是泡在一汪温泉之中，而温泉极小，池壁又是柔软的——“会不会痛？”

田柾国费力地摇了摇头，“不痛。”  
发情期的扩张其实并不用做的太彻底，因为omega的身体早已做好了接纳的准备。田柾国脱力地倒下去，后穴挤压着闵玧其的手指，整个人侧身额头贴着墙壁好好地喘了喘气。  
“床单湿了。”闵玧其手指轻轻搅弄几下，接着抽了出来。他伸手掰过对方的脸颊，“这就不行了还是这就满足了？”  
田柾国眼圈发红地看过去，“没力气了。”  
“打架的时候不是很有力气吗？”闵玧其开玩笑道，然后他俯下身去，拉过田柾国的手往自己的下体摸，“这里，还有力气。你要不要试试？”

-

闵玧其说什么田柾国都只有一个“好”字。

就着对方那个侧躺的姿势，闵玧其顺利地插了进去——一开始的时候很困难，所以他抬起了田柾国的右腿，创造了一点空间。只是龟头而已，那种被挤压的感觉却比之前的两根手指在里面时还要明显。  
“别怕。”闵玧其咬了咬牙，“我不会伤害你的。”  
田柾国紧紧抓住床单，“热。”  
“乖，慢慢的，一会儿就好。”闵玧其手掌盖在田柾国的臀瓣上来回轻揉，指尖也配合着不时捏着臀肉。像是对上暗号似的，穴肉逐渐放松，热情地欢迎着来访的客人——闵玧其拍了拍手掌下的臀瓣，“吃进去了。”

田柾国扭过身体看他，脸上的表情要哭不哭的，“都、都进去了吗？”  
“笨蛋，没那么快。”说着闵玧其往里顶了一下，“谁让你不乖，推推阻阻的......乖，屁股扭一扭，再吃一点。”  
田柾国有心要配合却不懂得如何在这快感中松懈自己，他为难地抓住闵玧其的手腕，“你摸摸我。”  
“摸哪里？”闵玧其抬起手掌又拍了拍他的臀瓣，“乖，让我进去。”  
“进不去了。”田柾国又舒服又难受，他松开手，自己撩起衣服下摆开始抚摸自己。可不管手心还是身上的皮肤，到处都很热，所有的所有找不到宣泄的出口。

闵玧其注意到他的动作，一边继续进去一边顺着对方的手摸进衣服底下的皮肤。手指找到了乳尖时轻时重地按压，没按几下omega就受不了地叫出了声。“乳头这么敏感吗？”  
田柾国咬着嘴唇不说话，动作上却还是喜欢闵玧其这么做的。被欺辱过的乳头更加敏感，一直挺立着，要是不小心擦到了衣服布料，简直就是一阵阵麻酥酥的电流击中大脑。  
“好爽。”田柾国手掌盖上去，要求闵玧其更用力一些。

“不能光玩上面啊。”闵玧其亲亲他，“该吃的还没吃完呢。”  
阴茎进去了三分之二，深深浅浅地在穴道里抽插。闵玧其抽出双手掰了掰臀瓣，命令对方——“把腿打开。”  
田柾国闭着眼睛转过去，一直弯曲着的双腿向前伸直。他不好意思地捂住前面，不愿意承认自己真的是一个会从后面得到快感的omega。  
“伸手抱住我。”闵玧其压低身体，双手越过了田柾国的膝盖后方，像是给小孩子把尿似的面对面地搂住对方。龟头再一次插进，随即是后面硬到不行的柱体。田柾国的身体被微微抬离了床面，闵玧其舌头舔了舔他的耳垂，“对不起，我忍不住想完全操进去了。”

田柾国一声惊呼，却并没有觉得很不适，如果忽略掉那种满胀感的话——幸好他听话地抱住了闵玧其的脖子，不然此刻这种肉刃在体内冲撞的感觉实在是让他有点害怕。  
“小孩子。”闵玧其贴的很近，“你说你是不是小孩子？外面又软又甜，里面又湿又紧。原来的发情期都是靠吃药吗？受得了吗？明明有东西进去就喜欢的不得了。”  
田柾国指尖在闵玧其背上挠了挠，不痛不痒的，“吃、吃药和......玩具。”  
“那喜欢原来那样还是现在这样？”闵玧其问道。  
田柾国脑袋转过去亲到了闵玧其的嘴上，“你。喜欢你。”

-

面对面摇晃身体的时候田柾国又不好意思了。  
他的阴茎笔直地竖立着，随着的顶弄一抖一抖地打在自己的小腹上。他捂住嘴巴，身体不自觉地又打开了一些。

“好可爱。”闵玧其看着对方紧绷的肌肉和阴茎，伸手在上面撸了几下。“我一边操你，一边看你自己玩，好不好？”  
田柾国眼睛睁开看了几秒又重新闭上了。  
“害羞了。”闵玧其换了个姿势让他坐在自己身上，“想不想再吃一些？”  
田柾国不明所以，“不是都......”  
闵玧其含住他的乳头，“从后面操会更深。”

又一次的插入伴随着闵玧其高扬的手掌。  
他发现田柾国很喜欢自己拍打臀瓣，手掌落上去就兴奋到不行，夹紧自己那一根一层层地往里收缩。闵玧其并不说破，只是扶着田柾国的臀瓣用力。  
田柾国不是他以为的那种omega，对方的身体更像是美学和力学的结合体，像是裹住金枪的绒毯，稍不注意就会粉身碎骨。可那危险中带着致命的柔软和热情，吸引着他放弃抵抗。

-

牙齿咬破田柾国的腺体时闵玧其从对方的后穴里退了出来。  
怀里的人也射了，手指紧握成拳难耐地在床单上蹭来蹭去。不到完全标记的时刻，闵玧其也不打算那么做——他把田柾国搂进自己的怀里，温柔哄了又哄，直到对方睡着。可等到对方睡着以后，他又忍不住伸出舌头舔上了腺体——这味道真好吃。  
两人共享着温度和气息，田柾国在睡梦中的呼吸也稳定了下来，他把自己的身体蜷缩成一团，完美地嵌入闵玧其的怀抱，做了一个好梦。

醒来的时候感觉不对。  
田柾国脑中只有一些残留的记忆，并不能将之串联起来。他浑身都不舒服，像是跑完马拉松又被人拉去打了几场拳击......不，好像比跑完马拉松又被人拉去打了几场拳击还要不舒服。田柾国转过身打量着卧室，他总觉得有哪里不对。

“你醒了。”闵玧其站在卧室门口，手里还拿着一个温度计。  
田柾国眼睛瞪大，“你！”  
“先量一下体温。”闵玧其笑着走过去，“如果温度正常的话，那就没什么大问题了。”他那个医生朋友早上才跟他回了电话，笑骂他艳福不浅以后又嘱咐了几句。对于田柾国这种长期靠药物抑制发情期的omega来说，在初次性爱之后有极小的几率会发生应激反应或是别的症状——持续高烧就是之一。  
田柾国防备地握起拳头，“你怎么......”话说到一半，脑海中却回想了不少画面。田柾国红着脸，“你，你居然......”这话说到一半，又回想起了自己的反应，“我，我居然......”  
闵玧其憋住笑，伸手摸了摸田柾国的头，然后亲了亲对方的头发，“乖，先量体温。”

确认体温正常以后，闵玧其便提出要帮对方查看一下那个部位。  
田柾国想都没想就摇头拒绝了，“我觉得很好。”说完就直接被闵玧其钳制住手腕拉过头顶，接着嘴唇也被亲了，闵玧其鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，眼中满是笑意。田柾国下意识地吸了吸鼻子，“我真的......很好。”  
“昨晚我有点没控制住。”闵玧其解释道，“所以看一下比较放心。”他再三保证不会做什么，终于征得田柾国的同意，掀开了被子。

被子下的田柾国还是光着的。  
“你别看了！”田柾国看不到闵玧其的动作，却能感觉到闵玧其的接近，他呼吸出的热气撒在皮肤上，像是能直接在皮肤上凝结出水滴。  
“乖。”闵玧其说道，然后低头含住了田柾国的阴茎。  
田柾国推了推他的头，“不是说看一下吗？”  
闵玧其握住阴茎的底端，“你一直硬着。”  
“这是正常的生理反应——”田柾国试图制止这一切，可他越说越没底气，“这，这是晨勃。”  
闵玧其才不管他，“都快中午了，晨什么晨。放心，我不进去。”

是没进去，但最后还是重新抱着omega一起撸了一管才起来。田柾国把头埋在闵玧其肩窝嗅了嗅，“白兰地。”  
“嗯？”  
“你的味道。”田柾国伸手摸了摸闵玧其的锁骨，“对了，你是不是应该给我开双份工资？”  
闵玧其这才想起完全被自己抛到脑后的酒吧，他抱着田柾国笑道，“嗯，还有生活补贴。”  
田柾国又偷偷地吸了一口闵玧其的味道，“我听说......”剩下的话用极小的声音说了出来。闵玧其掐住他的屁股，是的，发情期可不止一天。


End file.
